1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforcing device for a door, and in particular to a reinforcing device for use on multi-sectional garage doors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Multi-sectional or sliding garage doors conventionally include a plurality of elongated horizontal oriented sections of wood or metal which are hingedly interconnected. Rollers or wheels are provided on the sides of the door for slidably mounting the door in parallel arcuate tracks, so that the door can readily be moved between the open and closed positions. A pair of large helical springs bias the door toward the open position so that the user is not required to lift the entire weight of the door in order to open the door. The combination of the weight of the door and the upward spring tension on the sides thereof may cause sagging of the centre of the door, and possible cracking thereof.
While reinforced doors have been proposed in the past, the reinforcement proposed for such doors cannot be used on modern multi-sectional garage doors. Examples of such doors or reinforcement for doors are disclosed by Canadian Pat. Nos. 186,374, issued to J. Little on Sept. 3, 1918; 192,002, issued to M.C. Blest on Aug. 5, 1919; 214,943, issued to H. Kaler on Jan. 3, 1922 and 517,184, issued to J.F. McKee et al on Oct. 4, 1955, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,953, issued to A.M. Buehler on Dec. 5, 1955.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a relatively simple, yet effective device for reinforcing a multi-sectional door.